mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamwright
The Dreamwright is an oracle that appears in Might and Magic: The Dreamwright and Might and Magic: The Shadowsmith. According to Diligence, the Dreamwright would lie asleep in his crystal palace, "dreaming the world to come". He knew everything, and nothing ever escaped his notice. The Dreamwright was closely tied to the Wielders. People traveled to him from all over the world, paying great sums to have their questions answered. Over time, a small town developed outside the Unseen Wall, utilized as a stopover for those lucky enough to be granted an audience. In reality, the Dreamwright was not a single person. Instead, it was the title of the current operator of the ancient Dreamwright machine. In order to become the Dreamwright, a person had to be born with the skills required to use the machine. The gift was rare, found in only two or three individuals per generation, and they were spread out all over the world. Most of the Dreamwrights, and all of them during the last five hundred years before Diligence's caravan arrived, were children of Amonwelle, though Amonwelle herself never showed any signs of the gift. Manwen and Niirphar were two of these Dreamwrights. Two hundred years before the events of the novels, Amonwelle discovered that someone with the gift would eventually be born in the Silent Falls. When Dubiel's plots began to threaten them again, she asked Niirphar send that individual a dream that would cause him to leave home and go north, eventually ending up in the crystal palace. When Hitch finally arrived with Diligence's caravan, she asked him to become the new Dreamwright. Though the prospect overwhelmed him, he eventually agreed. The Dreamwright machine The machine dated from the days of the guardians, before the Wielders came to power. Diligence described it as a "graceful sculpture" of gold, silver, blue iron, and copper, "cunningly worked into a frozen waterfall of curves and arcs" around a low green couch. The machine stood on a green marble dais in the center of a great chamber, where the walls were covered with hexagonal mirrors. The Dreamwright would lie on the couch and control the machine with his mind. The mirrors on the chamber's walls lit up, showing images from far away, and the operator told it what he wanted to see. Pomponderant described it as a "vast marshalling of technological might", and "the perfect marriage of human being and machine". The user was almost powerless without the device, and the device was directionless without its operator, showing only random images. Despite this, Pomponderant and Derbelderhed were able to combine the machine with an ancient artifact from the Aulmad, using it to communicate over long distances, as long as they already knew where to find the person they wanted to talk to. The machine was divided into four sections: the first showed images from their own world, the second turned those images into portals one could walk through, the third showed images from other worlds, and the fourth opened portals into those worlds. The third and fourth sections were rendered inoperable by the Wielders shortly after their rebellion. When Dubiel once briefly managed to get access to the machine, the Wielders decided to also remove the activation node from the second part, but the node was misplaced over the next few centuries. When Hitch was staying at Paddifraw's Repose, he was given a small bead by a hooded figure. While studying the Dreamwright machine, he realized that the bead was actually the missing node, and when he put it back in its place, the images began to turn into portals. Suddenly, they were attacked by Nury, who had been taken over by Dubiel. Hitch and Jassad Attqua fell through one of the portals, ending up in the Aulmad. When Hitch finally returned and accepted the role of Dreamwright, he was also able to use the third and fourth parts, opening up images and portals to other realms. It's possible that this had something to do with his ability to open portals into other worlds with the Staff of Blue Light. Category:Dreamwright & Shadowsmith